Duality, the crossing of the worlds they keep
by sacrebleu22
Summary: Into the twisted world of the Death Eaters--Lucius does not take betrayal very well... how far are they willing to go to win his trust... what happens when they loose it-- Warning Slash: LM-SS-OC(non-maryjane)-etc...(see ch.3,5,6,8,9,10,11)new chapter up!
1. Meetings, Greetings

Two blue eyes starred out of a carriage window up at the castle. "Bigger than I remember", she said quietly to herself. It had been 7 long years since she had last set foot in Hogwarts, last seen her uncle Dumbledore. Surely he would take her in and help her, especially when she was in a position to help him as well. She stepped down from the carriage, and, without a backwards glance, flicked her wand in its direction, leaving only a swirling of dust where it had just been. She started up towards the front doorway. __________________________________________________  
  
Dumbledore sat behind his desk, idly toying with a small silver pen-like device. "Severus," he said, slowing drawing his attention away from the silver device and glancing upwards with his left eyebrow raised, "this is a critical time, as I am sure you are fully aware, and we must not take action before the time is absolutely right."  
  
Standing on the opposite side of the desk, Severus Snape, dressed in his normal all black attire and a billowing black cloak, began to open his mouth in protest when Dumbledore suddenly rose out of his chair. The door to Dumbledore's office sung open and a tall woman in dark green robes stepped inside.  
  
"Uncle Albus!" she cried, running to her uncle  
  
"Brin, my dear, how good to see you," Dumbledore smiled and hugged her.  
  
"Oh I am sorry if I am interrupting you," said Brin quickly, her blue eyes darting around the waving paintings of past headmasters on the walls and finally coming to rest directly on the man in black. She did not smile but tilted her head ever so slightly to one side.  
  
"Ah," replied Dumbledore, his bright eyes flicking back and forth between the two others, "No, I think we are quite finished here. Let me introduce you to our Potion's Master, Severus Snape. Severus, this is my dear niece Brin."  
  
"Very nice to meet you," said Severus, raising his chin slightly so that several loose stands of long, black hair fell off of his face.  
  
Brin, her eyes still locked with Severus's, smiled, "Indeed. Potions Master? I hope you will stay for a moment." She paused, "Uncle, there are urgent matters I must discuss with you, I am afraid that I may not have much time here."  
  
"Yes, yes," said Dumbledore after a moment. He had begun tapping his chin with his fingers, apparently deep in thought.  
  
"I believe you have heard of my situation," said Brin, Dumbledore nodding in response, "but I do not think that you, or the Order...or anyone can guess at the extent of my research. Somehow though, I believe that the Death Eaters have caught wind of what I am trying to accomplish, as I have been contacted twice by representatives of the Dark Lord. The first time was in France several months ago and the second time was in muggle-London last month, and I both times I managed to evade them," Brin took a deep breath, "But I do not think that I can do it again, Lucius Malfoy is more cunning than I had assumed."  
  
At mention of this name Severus took a step towards the others, an almost amused look on his face.  
  
"So," Brin continued, now business-like, "I have come to you to offer you my potion once it is completed, and it is near so. In return, I ask only for the safety of this castle until everything is in order."  
  
Smiling again, Dumbledore glanced at Severus and back to Brin, "It has been much too long, my dear. As always, anything you need is yours, and I am sure Severus would be of great help to you if you need it. But I do hope that next time you will visit me under friendlier circumstances."  
  
"Thank you Uncle Albus, and I think I may take Professor Snape up on that offer," Brin responded, relived. Why had she been nervous, Uncle Albus had always been there for her when she had needed it most.  
  
"There will be time for more details later, now, let us go down and eat before there is nothing left at all!" Dumbledore chuckled at his joke. He put his hand on Brin's shoulder and led her out of the room, Severus trailing behind. 


	2. Potions

Harry, Hermione, and Ron entered the Great Hall for dinner, a little late and all still chatting at once about the enormous amount of Herbology reading they had just been assigned.  
  
"...Well if it was on anything even the slightest bit interesting," said Ron, gesturing wildly with his hands, "but come on, DIRT?"  
  
"Hey, it's better than extra potions reading," retorted Hermione. Both boys agreed with her on this one, dirt was better than extra potions any day.  
  
"Wait a moment," said Hermione, stopping abruptly. Ron walked straight into her. "Ouch, no wait! Look up at the teacher's table, who is that?"  
  
Harry turned his attention to the very front of the great hall. "Who's who?" he asked.  
  
Hermione looked annoyed, "LOOK! That woman sitting between Dumbledore and Snape, in green!"  
  
"Didn't know we had any openings for new teachers," said Ron.  
  
"Well we don't, although we could probably use a new astrology professor," said Hermione.  
  
"Dunno," said Harry, now looking hungrily at the tables piled with steaming food. "She looks nice enough to me, maybe a new potions master?"  
  
All three laughing they began making their way towards the Gryffindor table. They paused near a group of Slytherins talking loudly.  
  
"I saw her before with my father, only last week." The three Gryffindors cringed at the too familiar sound of Draco Malfoy's voice. "An associate, he said to me, she is one of us, or soon will be. That's all I know, but she is sitting next to Snape."  
  
"Yeah, well she is also sitting next to Dumbledore," shouted Harry over the crowd, a little too enthusiastically. The entire Slytherin table turned and glared at the three invaders.  
  
"Yeah, well maybe you should mind your own business, Potty."  
  
Hermione dragged Harry and Ron away towards their table before any other words could be exchanged, but they could here all the Slytherins laughing as they walked away. Fuming, Harry was almost too angry to eat, almost. Luckily, after a full, warm meal they all felt much calmer and left for the common room without incident. ___________________________ The next day in Potions:  
  
Harry looked at his potion and over to Hermione's bright red one. Well, his was almost red, more of a light pink, and kind of watery. He looked over a Ron's kind of purplish potion and Ron grinned back at him. "Almost got it," said Ron, "just a little bit more newt's eye..."  
  
POOF! The cloud of smoke dispersed before Professor Snape saw it, but Ron's potion was now an evil-looking, sticky, black substance.  
  
"Careful Weasly," laughed Draco from behind them, "use too much of that newt and they start charging you for it, and then what would your family do!" Next to Draco, Crabe and Goyle burst out laughing, falling to the floor. Ron turned the color of Hermione's potion.  
  
At that moment Professor Snape, probably alerted by the noisy laughter, began walking towards them, his cloak billowing behind him.  
  
"Darn that," whispered Ron under his breath, "and now Snape coming over...smirk on his face...happy to give detention...won't say anything 'bout the color of Goyle's potion..."  
  
But just then the door to the dungeon swung open. Snape paused and turned. In the doorway stood the woman in green, now wearing a lighter shade.  
  
"Um, professor, a word?" she said quietly.  
  
Snape glared back at her, looking angry. "I am in the middle of a class, what is the problem?" he asked hurriedly.  
  
The woman's gaze hardened, "I assure you, it will only take a moment of your time, professor." She walked down the center isle to Snape and stopped six inches from of him, looking straight at him, unblinking. Neither moved for almost 30 seconds.  
  
Finally, without looking away from her, Snape raised his voice to the class and said, "You will continue to work on your potions, on you own."  
  
With that, the woman turned and continued to walk down the isle to Snape's desk. Snape simultaneously whirled around, his hand behind her back, and walked next to her to his desk at the head of the room.  
  
"What was that?" asked Ron.  
  
"I'm not sure," said Harry, "but I don't think she's a teacher."  
  
Hermione shushed them, trying to listen in on the conversation at the front of the room while attempting to fix up Ron's excess newt potion mess. They only caught bits and pieces of the conversation, "a little Knoxgrass, perhaps...certainly you have tried Wormwood...this is not some silly sleeping potion...no, no, but if only there was time.....AHHA!!"  
  
The whole class turned forward at the shout, the woman was laughing, "Daisy roots! Of course, daisy roots how could I have been so...Oh wonderful Severus! Thank you!"  
  
"Certainly, certainly," said Snape more quietly, obviously aware and uncomfortable of the loud attention he was getting from the woman. "It should work perfectly, please tell me how it goes, Brin."  
  
"I will at that," she smiled at him and clasped his shoulder for a moment before turning to the rest of the class and looking around at the class, as if she was only now realizing the room she was in. As she made her was to the back doorway she turned and causally said, "Mr. Malfoy, hello again, do tell your father I say hi, and Mr. Potter, good to finally meet you." And she was gone. It was the end of double potions for that day and, thanks to Hermione, Ron's potion was now almost the color of Harry's.  
  
"Daisy roots!" they heard shouted from down the corridor, "Haha! Daisy roots!" 


	3. Trouble Knockturn Alley Style

Brin grinned to herself as she chopped up the several pounds of daisy roots she had acquired from Professor Sprout. It's so completely simple, she thought to herself, every fourth year knows about the minimizing properties of daisy roots, and yet, it hadn't even crossed her mind. She turned to the large cauldron of clear liquid brewing silently in the corner of the dark room. Daisy roots were a good start, but if this potion was to be undetectable she knew she would have to look for something stronger to add soon. And there was only one place in all of London to get items of this nature, Borgin & Burkes in Knockturn Alley. Brin dumped in the finely chopped daisy roots, the potion slowly taking on a greener and greener color. Without pausing, she flicked her wand three times: an invisible hand began stirring the potion with a nearby wooden stick, a dark green cloak flew into her arms, and a small vile of glowing orange liquid flew into the cloak's inner pocket as she left the room.  
  
She made her way down to the Forbidden Forest where she could disapparate unnoticed, slipping quickly past Hagrid's care of magical creatures class which was somewhat preoccupied with a little, old elf in a red cap who had apparently grabbed an unsuspecting student through his cage bars and would not let go.  
  
"Don come near!" she could hear Hagrid yelling at the students as he tried to pull the stuck boy's arm free in vain, "he's jus' a bit nervous being around so many people for the firs' time!"  
  
__________________ Brin found herself alone in a small alley. She automatically pulled her cloak around her and over her head, making sure the small vile was still in her pocket. It was dark and smelled of mildew, but she had seen (and smelled) Knockturn alley several times before and seemed not to notice the distinct change of scenery from the fresh, warm forest to this dank, chilly place. Making her way to Borgin & Burkes, she did not look anyone in the eye and kept her hood close around her face. Thankfully, she was in and out of Mr. Borgin's with everything she had needed in only ten minutes. As she slipped back down the alleyway she had first come from something scuffed on the ground behind her. She whipped around, instinctively pulling out her wand and shouting "Petrificus Totali...", but she ran straight into something...someone.  
  
Brin looked up into the mocking smile of Lucius Malfoy. She attempted to move back but he held her wand arm firmly out to one side. "Brin, Brin, so we meet again," he jeered.  
  
"Why Mr. Malfoy, I don't think that we have ever been formally introduced," she replied disdainfully, trying again to pull her arm free. He laughed and pushed her arm away, the wand flying from her hand.  
  
"So we have not! Well, as you already seem to know, I am Lucius Malfoy," his grey eyes bright with sarcasm, "and Brin Dumbledore, I presume."  
  
"The pleasure's all mine, Mr. Malfoy, believe me."  
  
"Yes, well I am sure it is, please call me Lucius, Brin."  
  
Brin began slowly backing away, reaching her right arm into her cloak pocket.  
  
"Oh please don't go yet Brin dear, we have so much to discuss." As he said this Bellatrix Lestrange and Augustus Rookwood stepped into view, wands raised.  
  
"Can I help you with anything Mr. Malfoy?" her right hand finding the small vile in the bottom of her pocket.  
  
"Please, let us drop the formalities," said Lucius calmly, still smiling. "I think you have something for us, do you not?"  
  
"I am sad to inform you that I do not," said Brin, shaking her head in mock sadness, slowly pulling her had out of her pocket.  
  
"Lucius!" shouted quickly Bellatrix, "Her hand!"  
  
Brin froze, and then quickly clenched her left hand and raised it into the air. Rookwood immediately pointed his wand at her left hand yelled "Expelliarmus!" and Brin pretended to throw something from her hand into a pile of garbage at her foot.  
  
"No, you fool!" screamed Bellatrix, "The other hand!"  
  
Brin prepared to throw the vile as Bellatrix and Rookwood raised their wands, but Lucius shouted, "Stop! Stop it now! What is this? Are we so uncivilized that we must revert to violence to end every conversation?" He now addressed Brin directly, although his eyes had never left her, "I am certain that Brin is willing to cooperate with us, are you not Brin?"  
  
Brin detected a slight edge on Lucius's voice, but he let no anger show in his face. "As I just asked, Lucius, can I help you with anything, anything at all?" She gestured an open palm with her left hand, quickly pulling the right one out of her pocket and behind her back.  
  
Lucius smiled, "Now that is more like it." He took a step towards her, Bellatrix and Rookwood closing behind. He began shaking his head, "But I am afraid that this will not do at all. Bellatrix, my dear, would you do the honors? Nothing too much, just a little...incentive."  
  
Bellatrix smiled broadly, "Oh I would absolutely love to," pulling her wand into the air and taking a deep breath.  
  
At just that moment a hard, cold voice said, "What, exactly, is going on here?"  
  
Bellatrix and Rookwood hurriedly spun around, but Lucius, who did not take his eyes off of Brin, merely smiled and said, "Ah, is that the voice of my old friend, Severus, I detect?"  
  
Severus stepped gracefully out of the shadows, "Lucius, Bellatrix, Augustus..." he nodded greeting to each of them, "...and who, may I ask, is this?"  
  
"Severus, meet Brin Dumbledore. Brin, Severus Snape," said Lucius cheerfully. Slowly. he added, "Just conducting a bit of friendly business."  
  
"Brin Dumbledore?" asked Severus, crinkling his forehead, "As in Albus Dumbledore?"  
  
"The one and only," replied Bellatrix spitefully.  
  
"Just the person I was looking for," said Severus, over pronouncing every word, the corners of his mouth curling. He faced Brin, "Your uncle sent me to find you, he wishes to have a word."  
  
Brin raised her left eyebrow for an instant (much in the manner of her uncle) at Severus, who quickly flashed a warning look at her. She gave a slight nod. Frowning, she raised her voice, "I will not be going anywhere, with any of you!"  
  
"But I am afraid you have no choice in this matter," said Severus, shaking a few loose strands of black hair out of his face and stepping up next to Lucius. "Lucius," he continued, "is there any...business I can help you conduct on our way."  
  
"No, no I think not Severus," said Lucius irritably, "We shall see you another time, then, Brin dear. Until then."  
  
Lucius nodded to Brin and then to Severus, spun around and pushed passed Bellatrix and Rookwood and into the shadows. Looking murderous, Bellatrix spat out, "Until then," and turned out of the alley, Rookwood following suit.  
  
Much relieved, Brin went to pick up her wand, but Severus grabbed her right hand. She looked up into his jet-black eyes but found no comfort there. He pulled her hand in between them and opened it, the orange liquid still giving off a faint glow. "A little essence of Salamander?" he barked. "You know as well as I that this vile could blowup half of Knockturn Alley! Was that what you had in mind?"  
  
"No! My god, I obviously diluted it with a little bezoar. Do you think me no more than a child!?" Brin did not know why he was so upset over this of all things.  
  
"Nevertheless, this could have blown you up as well, or anyone who was near. That is not attention we can afford to have now." With that he grabbed the vile out of her hand and placed it in his own pocket. "I suggest you think before you make something of this sort again."  
  
"Believe me, I will," she said, pronouncing each word slowly and calmly, in the same tone Severus had used just moments before to address Lucious.  
  
Severus took a deep breath, putting on an emotionless face again. They turned and walked out of the alley. 


	4. Down by the Lake

Back in the Gryffindor Common Room:  
  
Ron groaned, "Hermione, could I borrow your herbology notes?"  
  
Hermione rolled her eyes at him, "You should take herbology lessons more seriously, Ron, this is information you are going to have to know for your NEWTS."  
  
"Yeah," said Ron, reaching across the table for his DADA book, "maybe I'll feel more like it tomorrow."  
  
Frustrated, Hermione looked to Harry for support, but Harry, too, had given up on herbology and was daydreaming out the window. Harry lazily looked across the lake and was surprised to see two dark figures making their way quickly towards the castle. "Hey you guys," he turned to Hermione and Ron, "have a look down by the lake."  
  
Hermione squinted down at the figures for a moment before saying, "Well, this explains why he wasn't at dinner."  
  
Harry frowned, "Who?"  
  
"Professor Snape," she looked at him quizzically, "I'm surprised you didn't notice..."  
  
Ron jumped up, "Snape? What on earth would he be doing out so late?"  
  
"Well maybe I did notice and just I didn't find him worth mentioning," said Harry crossly. "As a matter of fact, there were two empty seats at the head table."  
  
"That woman, the one in green from potions this morning!" whispered Hermione excitedly as she stood up.  
  
All three stood at the window and watched the scene unfold.  
  
__________________ Brin and Severus exited the Forbidden Forest. Severus was walking hastily back up the castle grounds, going faster and faster as if he was trying to outrun her. Eventually, it reached a point where Brin was having trouble keeping up, and Severus had not yet said another word to her. She stopped and, fury flooding her voice, she shouted, "What exactly were you doing following me?"  
  
Severus spun backwards to face her, his cloak whipping out around him. Looking down at her over his nose he replied coolly, "Did you not say yourself that Lucius was too, what word did you used exactly.ah, too cunning for you?"  
  
Without pausing, Brin reached out and slapped him with all her strength. Although she left a stunningly red welt on his light skin he made no move whatsoever and did not break eye contact with her. She stared at him, anger boiling inside of her, but found she could make no reply.  
  
Severus had faced much worse than this in the past without letting it get to him, thanks to the Dark Lord, but he nevertheless found his control failing. He attempted to clear his mind of thought and emotion, making use of his Occlumency skills, but found he had no energy to do so. This had never failed him before.  
  
Brin seized his left wrist. "Do you think you have done me right by this? I know who you are!" she screamed. She raised Severus' arm up, his black sleeve falling to his elbow to reveal the light etching of the Dark Mark burned into his skin. "You might have ruined everything by interfering! My task is not creating this ridiculous potion, but to convince him that he can make use of it. In due course it is necessary that I be taken by the Death Eaters, to provide whatever disruption I can. Things will be as they will be!"  
  
His black eyes stared into the endless depth of her blue eyes.  
  
She loosened her grip on his hand, and he slid his fingers into hers as he spoke, "I understand what must be done." ___________________  
  
Ron, Hermione, and Harry stood motionless at the window. They had just seen the woman in green slap Snape and, although the light was fading, they could just make out her holding up his arm.  
  
Hermione finally turned away. Frustrated, she shook her head and looked to Harry and Ron, "What could they possibly be talking about?"  
  
Harry could not make himself turn away, so he responded to the window, "Well it must have something to do with Voldemort," Ron flinched slightly at the name, "They could be looking at his Dark Mark, couldn't they, right there on his arm?"  
  
"D..d..do you s...suppose," mumbled Ron, still not looking away, "th...that Malfoy was right, about her being...one of them?"  
  
Harry quickly looked away from the window, his eyes worried, "And her and Snape are...planning some offensive...against the Order, here at Hogwarts, like...against Dumbledore?!"  
  
Ron worriedly glanced at Harry. Frowning, Hermione said, "Harry, you're jumping to conclusions--Try to remember that Snape is working for the Order. But I guess we still don't know what side that woman is on. I wonder if Dumbledore knows..." she trailed off.  
  
For a moment none of them spoke, lost in thought, then, "Where did they go?" asked Ron.  
  
It was too dark to make out the two figures by the lake, but three sets of eyes nonetheless strained through the shadows for several minutes, unable to find anything at all. 


	5. Welcome to the Malfoy Mansion

Several Days Later...  
  
Brin had been locked away in her chambers, working to add the final touches to her potion, for several days now. Severus looked at his watch, ten past noon and she had not yet shown up to lunch. He did not eat; he knew she needed time and space to work, but he half hoped that she would call on him for more assistance. Yesterday, he had seen her for the first time since their meeting by the pond. She had run down to the dungeons as his last class of the day was filing out, frantically in search of some hellebore. Luckily, his fourth years had just completed a lesson on the Draught of Peace and there was some hellebore left over (...meaning one of the students had forgotten to add it to their potion).  
  
He exited the great hall and made his way towards the staircases. Suddenly, an owl swooped in from an open window overhead, clutching two envelopes, both with a large "M" embroidered in gold on the flap. The owl dropped one of the letters into Severus' opened palm as it flew by and soared right back out the window without landing. Severus promptly ripped open the envelope and pulled out the letter, the invitation...no, this could not be what she had in mind, she could not possibly...  
  
Severus followed ran towards the main hallway, but the owl was out of sight by the time he stepped inside. He took out his wand and quickly said "Invenio Ludus", the spell used commonly by children in Wizard Seek&Hide games. Immediately, a small yellow ball of light shot out of the wand and flew off to the left, Severus trailing closely behind. Following the yellow light he soon reached Brin's room, only to see that the door had been left carelessly open. His heart sank as he stepped inside; he was too late...a neatly made bed, an empty cauldron in the corner, a small green puddle on the ground, a glass of floo powder on the desk next to the fireplace. He walked across the room and rested his hand on the desk as he stared into the cold fireplace. Something was under his hand, a small slip of parchment. He picked it up and read in flowing green ink:  
  
"Knew you'd be the first here, Sev. I've taken the potion with, for safekeeping. So you know, it turned out perfect, thanks to your help. Didn't have time to tell Uncle Albus goodbye, hope you'll tell him I've stepped out. I shall be seeing you shortly if my calculations are correct.  
  
Until we can speak freely then, Brin" ___________________  
  
The roaring green flames died down around her feet, revealing a large, carpeted study with high, vaulted ceilings, walls lined in enormous bookcases, and a brightly sparkling chandelier. Brin ducked out of the large fireplace, her heart pounding. Walking over to the nearest bookcase, she pulled a small, silver flask from her robes and placed it behind a dusty copy of The Wonderful World of Wizarding-First Edition. This would be a safe spot for the time being. She took off her cloak and positioned it neatly out of site under a very comfortable looking, burgundy colored lounge chair.  
  
A short wizard in black and white entered the room. He froze mid-step when he caught sight of the dark haired witch in deep emerald dress robes starring up at him from the chair on far side of the room. "Madame," he said after a momentary pause, "You arrived earlier than expected. I assume your journey was satisfactory and your.labors were successful. May I escort you to the main dining hall?"  
  
Brin stood and smiled graciously, "Why of course, Charles, lets be on our way."  
  
_______________________ Charles walked one step behind Brin at all times. From the library they walked out into a large corridor decorated every few yards by paintings of different sleeping, blond wizards and witches, a few pail enough to be vampires and some very pretty women who were definitely veela-probably the source of the Malfoys' fair hair. After several minutes they reached a fork in the hall and Brin paused, unsure of which way to go. Charles almost continued walking, but quickly stopped and gestured to the left hallway, saying, "After you, Madame."  
  
Finally they reached a huge, open room, the main hall. At the far wall, hanging over a big open doorway, was a striking dark green tapestry with the same curling, gold and silver "M" that had appeared on the envelope. Charles followed her to the doorway and smiled. "Have a pleasant evening, Madame, " he said as he bowed his head slightly and turned to exit through a small door to the right.  
  
"Well, here we go," said Brin very quietly to herself (or thought very loudly, she couldn't tell). She took a deep breath and walked gracefully forward into the party.  
  
___________________________  
  
The air was filled with sweet smells, gentle music, and soft chatter. The evening meal had not yet been served and most of brightly dressed wizards and witches were talking in small knots amongst the round tables. As several pairs began dancing on the wooden dance floor in the center of the room, the musical instruments, playing themselves of course, stepped up the beat.  
  
"Brin, is that you?" called a voice from the left before she even had a chance to look around. Brin looked over to see a tall, unfamiliar man in aquamarine dress robes waving at her from a group of talking wizards. "Oh you must remember me," he said pleasantly, the five other wizards now also glancing her way. "Marseilles, in France, this summer?"  
  
Try as she might, Brin found that she could not recall ever seeing this man before, but she decided to see where he was going with this. "Ah yes, Marseilles, so lovely in the summertime, " she replied warmly.  
  
"Indeed it is," another wizard jumped into the conversation, "I was there myself not two months ago."  
  
The first man took a step towards Brin, "How rude of me not to introduce my comrades, this is Julius Regent, Lochrin Dippet, Walden Elfrida, Theodore Conner, and Brutus Scrimgeour."  
  
"Pleased to meet you all," she stated, and as they exchanged greetings she attempted to casually move herself into a position with her back to the wall, so that she could see anyone before they saw her.  
  
"Brin," said the still unknown man, "it has been so long, but it seems as if I last saw you only yesterday. I wonder, do you still love to dance?"  
  
Blushing, she was caught off guard by this strange man's knowledge of her. In an attempted recovery of her composure and trying to stay in character, she smiled and nodded.  
  
He reached out his hand to her and said, "Would you care to...?"  
  
There was no way out of this situation without acting extremely suspicious in front of these unknown wizards, and she could not afford any mishaps at this stage. So, she took his hand and walked out towards the dance floor, even if it meant revealing her presence to anyone who happened to glance into the center of the room.  
  
Brin found herself delighted as the strange wizard twirled her gracefully around the floor. She looked up into his eyes. "So you've no idea who I am, then?" he asked jubilantly, as if he was somehow pleased with this.  
  
Brin maintained eye contact with the man, raising her left eyebrow ever so slightly and smiling, but she did not respond. After a pause of a few seconds the man continued, "Frankly, I never encountered you in Marseilles, I've never even been there. But I have heard a few things about you of late."  
  
"Oh really?" she said, feigning indifference.  
  
"Truth be told, what I heard was so terribly intriguing that I simply had to ask you about it in person..." But at that moment the man stopped, releasing Brin and stepping back.  
  
In a suit of black silk, Lucius Malfoy stood directly in their path, smiling callously. "So sorry, Jacob, but may I cut in? I have not yet had the pleasure of...welcoming Brin to my home."  
  
Jacob looked from Lucius to Brin, saying, "I will consent, Lucius, but only on the promise that we continue this conversation another time, Brin."  
  
"You're on," said Brin with a small smile. She turned and looked at Lucius smugly, "So then, shall we?"  
  
Lucius, his gaze unwavering, took her hand and whirled her once around. Then he wrapped his arm lightly about her waist and they spun effortlessly along the perimeter of the dance floor. "I assume you have something for me." mused Lucius.  
  
Brin acted mildly surprised. "Do I? Well, I'm not sure I know exactly what you are referring to. Could you...describe it for me?" she said, avoiding his eyes. This was not precisely the way she had planned her opening performance, but she felt confident that she could work with it.  
  
"Brin, surly we have played this game out already," replied Lucius smoothly. "But if you will insist on it, let us retire to more private quarters. After all, these matters are of a rather sensitive nature, are they not?"  
  
He abruptly halted their spinning, Brin unable to budge from his grasp. The two of them stood totally motionless on the edge of the dance floor. Still unmoving, Lucius loosened his grip on her waist, but Brin did not back away, did not break eye contact. Finally, the tension building to almost critical levels, Lucius turned away and, without looking back, strode towards the doorway Brin had entered through. Brin lingered for an instant on the dance floor-this was definitely not something she had planned for- but she quickly turned and followed Lucius out into the main hall. He made his way into a small side door and down a dark stairway. They were walking through a long, shadowy corridor, lit by the occasional the blue flame of a Vestal Everlast Torch. He was still several yards in front of her when she heard, "Stupefy!" shouted from behind her. She twisted around but did not have time to respond; yet, as she fell to the ground she thought she saw someone step out from one of the dark passageways that intersected this one. 


	6. Tension in the Dungeons

Brin slowly awoke. She did not open her eyes or move, but she could feel she was sitting in a chair, with no perceivable ropes, and she could hear the breathing and movements of at least two others in the room, maybe three. After a few minutes she decided that they knew she would wake any moment and would not say anything of importance in her presence. Blinking her eyes a few times very slowly she saw she was in a small, candlelit room, probably still in the dungeons of the Malfoy Mansion. Lucius was sitting behind a desk, looking rather smug, and she was sitting in a cushioned, wooden chair with two people standing on either side of her, although she could not see who they were. She was careful not to show any emotion on her face, but her mind ran rampant.  
  
Lucius watched Brin from behind his desk as she awoke and took in her surroundings. Her dark hair cascaded past her shoulders, her porcelain skin free of blemishes. Her lips were a pale pink, but looked inviting, and her eyes a teasing blue, perfectly formed and set beneath a smooth forehead.  
  
Brin turned to glance at the dark figures on either side of her; the first she recognized as one of the men Jacob had introduced her to that evening, Julius Regent, but the other was standing almost behind the chair and she could not turn enough to see his face.  
  
"Good morning," beamed Julius, holding back a chuckle. "I hope you slept well enough."  
  
Something caught Brin's arm when she tried to move. Merlin's Beard, she thought to herself, a binding charm!  
  
Lucius, observing her momentary struggle with the chair, explained, "Just a little precaution we decided to take, you understand of course"  
  
"No I do not understand, I demand to be released at once," asserted Brin, acting as offended as she could, "...like some common goblin, really!"  
  
An awkward moment passed, and Brin, not sure of what to do next, simply nodded slowly at Julius. Julius looked over to Lucius, who gave a little nod of approval. Julius raised his wand and muttered something unintelligible. Brin, feeling the invisible bonds slacken, quickly stood up.  
  
"Remove your wand," commanded Lucius.  
  
Brin did not move or reply. She stared into the empty wall behind Lucius; could she give up her only sure means of protection? But even with her wand, did she stand a chance against three wizards?  
  
The still unseen wizard grabbed her arm from behind her and with his other hand he drew the wand from the pocket of her robes. She looked down at the hand, the light skin, black robe...she could not turn to see his face while he held her.  
  
Lucius stood and walked slowly over in front of Brin. He brushed a tendril of hair away from her face and drew a single finger along her jaw line. She closed her eyes turned her face away. Brin felt the man behind her breath out sharply; he hastily held her wand out to Lucius.  
  
Lucius looked down from Brin's face to the wand. He grabbed it and walked towards the desk, testing the wand's weight in his hand. "Rosewood...curious," he said almost to himself.  
  
"...a Jobberknoll feather," said Brin softly, using a similar tone. Lucius spun around, a puzzled look on his face. Brin raised her eyes and met his, "A Jobberknoll, it's a little, blue speckled bird..."  
  
He cut her off, "Tell me of your potion."  
  
"Ah, you want get to straight to it I see." He did not respond, so she pressed on, "Well it a quite ingenious potion if I don't say so myself... _________________________ (...a dramatic pause...) _________________________  
  
".the formula for which I began to piece together almost seven years ago. Only the most powerful of wizards could hope to understand it, much less achieve it. You see, there are so few of us who can truly understand the fragile beauty of a potion as it shifts and sharpens and casts its flickering light. The images that float within my skull can no more be placed within your limited scopes than the sun might fit within the moon. I am afraid.that I could never explain it to you."  
  
The unseen man her relaxed his grip and shifted behind her. "Ignis virga," growled a bitter voice in her ear. Immediately, she tried to dive away but Julius was already standing in front of her. She felt something cool brush her upper arm, within seconds it was warm, then hot, then hotter, burning through the sleeve of her robe and searing the delicate flesh. Involuntarily, the slightest cry escaped her lips, but she did not flinch after that. Finally, after what seemed like an eternity the pain began to diminish.  
  
Silence. Julius and the other wizard stepped over to Lucius. Brin smiled as Severus returned his wand to his pocket, glaring at the three wizards with icy composure.  
  
"Oh, yes, you're so terribly noble," the blonde murmured smoothly. His voice started out in no more than a soft whisper, but steadily grew more cold and sharp, ".almost a Gryffindor."  
  
Walking to the desk, he pulled a small glass vial from a drawer. He moved back over to Brin, uncapping the vial and handing the plug to Julius as he passed by, eyes never leaving Brin. Severus' fathomless onyx eyes were fixed in a bleak glare somewhere over her shoulder, thin mouth clenched firm.  
  
"Silly boy, Severus," Lucius drawled teasingly as he poured some of the vial's contents into his own palm. "Should be more polite."  
  
Severus turned and glared ferociously at Lucius. They stared at each other; Lucius' silver eyes were wild, white fringe falling haphazardly into them, and Severus shook ever so slightly with each breath he took. Finally, Severus spun about with liquid grace, unhindered by the shadows that obscured his sense of sight as he found a candle and lit it. The newly born flame danced playfully with a gentle draft from the window as Lucius took Brin's hand. He gently dribbled the cool fluid over the long, red burn on her arm. Almost at once the stinging vanished, and the fresh smell of mint rose to her nose.  
  
"You've never studied the Dark Arts, have you, Brin?" continued Lucius, calmly.  
  
She cocked an eyebrow. "That's a very personal question."  
  
"I'm a very personal fellow," he replied unhurriedly, that brilliant, perfect smile made the whitewashed walls look dull.  
  
Brin glanced up at Julius, toying with the cork vial cap in his hands. She stepped passed Lucius and put her hand on the other wizard's shoulder, "Julius, what is the biggest problem one is faced with when using an unforgivable curse?"  
  
Julius, caught quite off guard, paused for only a moment before responding with a grin, "There's a problem?"  
  
Brin inched closer to Julius, speaking so softly that all three wizards unconsciously leaned towards her, "Surely there must be something wrong if so many of your dear friends have ended up in Azkaban simply for making use of these simple spells. ...Julius," she leaned down and casually whispered something into his ear.  
  
He turned towards her and looked anxiously into her eyes. "Make an untraceable Unforgivable potion?" said Julius, open-mouthed, an odd note of panic buried in his voice.  
  
She wiped away a few beads of sweat that were beginning to form along the top of his forehead. It was a calculated move she only ever used to punctuate an approved behavior, or to reward information given well.  
  
Something glass crashed on the stones, the vial Lucius had been holding; shards of glass scattered. Severus and Brin automatically covered their faces as the vial's contents reacted with the floor's moisture and thick, red smoke began to rise. There was a collective shout and a rush of feet. Brin quickly reached out and felt around on the desk until she found her wand, placing it safely back in her pocket.  
  
Julius squeaked. "Oh my god," he whispered hoarsely.  
  
"What is this?" hissed Lucius. He paused to choke as he covered his nose with his silk sleeve, violently waving his other arm in an attempt to clear the smoke.  
  
Severus narrowed his burning eyes, the corners of his mouth curling. After a few moments he pulled out his wand and cast a basic Freezing Charm to halt the output of energy. No energy, no chemical reaction. Smoke still hung thick and bloodlike, but at least there wouldn't be any more.  
  
"Why didn't you do that sooner?" Julius whined.  
  
"Just giving Lucius a chance to clean up his own mess," Severus snarled in his general direction. The window creaked open a few more inches, a hollow pulse to fill the deadly silence.  
  
"Someone going to cast a Sedimentation Spell?" muttered Brin, muffled by her robe.  
  
Severus covered his mouth with his hand and mumbled a quick Sedimentation Spell. The smoke started to settle. Lucius still stood motionless, arm covering his face, a fine cloak of crimson silt doing nothing to protect him from Severus' judgment. His hair was in disarray, wispy strands of spilt silver cutting across an alabaster brow, and his shining grey eyes were wide and almost haunted as they stared into the darkness.  
  
Severus shook his head. Turning to Julius he said, "Go find some of those blasted house elves, tell them we need something to clean this up."  
  
Glass crackled beneath Julius' feet as he ambled out. Severus waited for the door to close. There was no point in trying a cleaning charm; mixed goliath beetle extract and gillyfruit juice had a nasty habit of sticking permanently if hit with a spell once settled. Lucius lowered his arm from his face but did not move. "Isn't there someone you should be contacting?" Severus smirked at Lucius. "I'll take care of this."  
  
Lucius took several small steps towards Severus. "Enough!" he growled, his hand lingering near enough to strike before he tensely put it behind his back. His wand hand twitched. "Ahh. Tell me, Severus Snape, are you a good little wizard?" Lucius reached up and slowly entwined his fingers in the long, black hair. He suddenly gave a sharp tug and Severus filched.  
  
The Head of Slytherin house glared down unsympathetically. "Don't you dare," he growled shakily. Lucius smiled fiercely, turned, and left the room. 


	7. Breathless

Severus walked over to Brin, gently taking her elbow and examining the burn mark, now fading. Her blue eyes rose to meet his, anxiously, but she was relieved to see Severus looking at her, one side of his mouth quirked in a crooked smile.  
  
"That was quite a stunning spell you used back there," Brin smiled back at him. "I never even saw it coming."  
  
Severus' warm, long fingers curled around her upper arm, "Hmm?"  
  
He froze, suddenly starring over Brin's shoulder. She spun around, but the room was still empty. She turned back to him, "What."  
  
"The house elves will be here any moment," he said, pulling his wand from his pocket and stepping away from Brin. He tapped to the nearest wall with his wand, whispering something inaudible. Slowly, the wall slid sideways, silent except for a slight rush of musty air, revealing a steep staircase leading upwards into the darkness.  
  
Before she could get more than a cursory look around, Severus led her up the stairs and into a wide hall framed on one side by broad, floor-to- ceiling windows. Outside the glass, the sun was just rising, coating the surrounding hills in a warm, pinkish glow. A dull ache started up deep within Brin's chest, and she had to tear her eyes away as they turned a corner into a windowless hallway. Severus stopped in front of a wooden door, removing a small silver key from his pocket to unlock it. Stepping inside Brin was surprised to see a rather large bedroom. "I hope this will do, for now," said Severus.  
  
Brin trailed her fingers lightly over the ornately carved wooden post at one corner of the bed, glancing up at the thick red-mesh canopy overhead. Severus smoothly traversed the room, nonchalantly flicking his wand to start a fire in the fireplace. They both turned towards each other, speaking at the same time:  
  
"Would you." started Severus.  
  
"What do." Brin began.  
  
"Please go ahead."  
  
"No, no, I insist, you continue"  
  
"You never told me." Severus paused to think about which question he wanted to ask, ".about the potion."  
  
"Ah," said Brin, "simple enough. An Imperius salve, I think that would describe it."  
  
Severus' forehead crinkled, "I remember thinking that several of the ingredients we discussed were very similar to your average love philter."  
  
"Yes," she responded once again, "but what is total obedience if not love?"  
  
Severus started to say something but stopped himself. He looked out the window, "You were going to ask something?"  
  
"I just wanted," Brin paused to take a deep breath, "to ask about Lucius..."  
  
Severus crossed the room to Brin, but she found that he was looking at the rip in her sleeve again. Slowly, he reached out and drew his fingers lightly over her exposed arm, watching goose bumps raise as he stroked. Severus raised a surprised eyebrow. "My, my, my. You look troubled. If you're going to let that group of dunderheads get to you that way, you're not the girl I thought you were."  
  
"Was there a compliment somewhere in there?" asked Brin, a smile tugging at her lip.  
  
Severus didn't answer her question, but turned his eyes up to hers. For a moment she found herself utterly lost in the two black pools. And then she could stand it no longer; she kissed him, fast and hard and fervent, tearing the breath from his lungs in an instant like silk fire. Like getting struck square in the forehead by lightning, the kiss was over before it had begun, and Severus felt almost light-headed with the short, sharp, but oh-so-sweet shock she'd given him, and the daze that followed it.  
  
He let go of her slowly, his eyes cryptic. Then he turned and swept dramatically from the room.  
  
_________________  
  
For several minutes Brin did not move, could not think.Finally, she seemed to regain her senses. She walked to the door.locked. She had expected that. Not feeling particularly hopeful, she stepped up to the broad panes overlooking the yard at the side of the estate. Again, the locks refused to give no matter how hard she tugged at them, and after a moment she gave up trying. Feeling a spark of anger move through her, she picked up a spherical marble ornament from a nearby table and hurled it with all her might at the window. The missile bounced off the glass without leaving so much as a scratch-spelled against "accidental" breakage, no doubt-and she turned from it with a scowl, reluctantly accepting the fact that she was well and truly confined.  
  
She did have to admit that, as prisons went, this one was far from unpleasant. The early morning sunlight looked brittle beyond the windows, now coating the sloping green hills with a bronze-ish sheen. About a hundred meters off, the outline of thick forest hugged the base of the slopes and wrapped around the property to the southwest. It was all rather picturesque.  
  
_________________  
  
He sat curled in an armchair in his rooms, seeming very much like a villain from some Muggle mystery novel, inherently evil and foreboding. He was brooding, as he often did, his eyes dark as they gazed unseeingly into the flames, flames that writhed as if in pain.  
  
Severus Snape was pissed off.  
  
Not to mention tired - ridiculously tired, even allowing for the fact that it had been a long week. He wasn't angry with any person in particular. Except himself, perhaps. He had ruined the way things were supposed to work. He knew why they couldn't just... It was because neither of them was the sort of person to do that. And yet this afternoon, he didn't know what this afternoon was. Maybe it was something that she would do, to steal a kiss without any protest. He sighed. Merlin, what a day.  
  
He must have fallen asleep at some point, because it surprised him when he felt a light hand touch his shoulder, shaking gently. Instantly, his eyes snapped open, and he blinked up at the outline of the diminutive house elf that stood silhouetted in front of the darkness of the window. "Master Malfoy wants you to meet him downstairs, sir," the house elf said, eyes luminous. It sounded apologetic about waking him.  
  
Severus' insides clenched at the softly voiced instruction, making him run cold all the way down to his fingers and toes. He sat up slowly and crossed his arms in front of him his chest, unconsciously reverting to one of his defensive poses. He shook several loose strands of smooth black hair from his eyes, "Very well. Tell him I will be down shortly," he said, feeling suddenly very much awake. ________________  
  
I'm here, thought Brin to herself, locked away until they decide what should be done with me. But do they believe me? The niece of Dumbledore, assisting the dark lord... Yet they have always been desperate for power, and what I am offering is too good to be true, almost. Lucius is the one I must convince, of course. He is the one who can bring me before the dark lord. Oh! If they only knew that the power they desire lies within this very castle! And I shall need to retrieve it, as soon as possible.  
  
Brin stood and removed her wand from her pocket, cautiously looking over her shoulder at the door. No, they would give her time to squirm, Lucius would make sure of that. After several failed attempts to open the windows and door, she hid her wand under the far corner of the mattress.  
  
Severus...if only he could give me access to Voldemort, but I cannot put his position at risk, under suspicion. But he will talk to Lucius on my account; he must be doing that now. How they struggled for control in the dungeon! Severus, please do not let your anger get the best of you, let Lucius take command-it has to be his decision.  
  
She surveyed her room, the large four-poster bed with a luxurious red canopy, across the dark wooden floor a marble fireplace, 2 chairs, a small table, and a dresser all of the same dark wood. On the table there was a little book, she picked it up, The Furnace of Wrath, Potions of the Salamander. She opened the front cover, finding a small piece of parchment within. Unconsciously ,she traced the small, restricted black wording with her finger as she read:  
  
You may have some time on your hands  
  
Found one of my personal favorites the other day  
  
___Severus 


	8. The Order

Lucius was not there when Severus arrived at in the main hall, he had not waited. Quickly, Severus made his way down to the dungeons again, his features cold and sharp in the blue light of the Everlast Torches. At the sixth doorway he stopped. Silence. He stepped inside.  
  
Unlike the other room in the dungeon, this one was bare of furniture and stretched far back into the darkness. Severus could just make out the gleam of Lucius' hair. "Lumos," he said as he walked towards Lucius, his voice echoing ever so slightly in the quiet darkness. Lucius flashed him a bitter smile before turning back to the wizard on the floor.  
  
The wizard was terrified, that much was obvious, and a small dribble of blood issued from the corner of his mouth. Severus knew this man, Lochrin Dippet if he was not mistaken, which he was not. Dippet's pleading eyes found his own, but Severus immediately shot him down with the coldest look he could muster. "Mud-blood," he spat.  
  
Dippet quickly averted his eyes and starred down at the dirty stone floor. He shuddered, a single sob escaping his body. Severus looked fiercely at the healer standing in the corner trying not to stare and pointed a steady finger towards Dippet.  
  
The healer crossed the floor to him and put his hand on his shoulder to comfort him: but his eyes stayed cold. Then the healer's hand dropped stealthily along Dippet's arm, down to the wrist. Dippet paid no attention. The healer took his wrist between three fingers, distractedly, the same time drawing back a little and turning his back to the other two wizards. He took a watch from his pocket and glanced at it for a moment, never letting go of the wrist. After a minute he let the hand fall inert. Stepping back to his corner he nodded towards Severus and Lucius.  
  
Lucius pocketed his wand, bitter smile still rigid on his face. He bent down next to Dippet, caressing his head and neck. The collapsed wizard let himself be handled, his eyes never leaving the floor. "Now, now," Lucius drawled, "No need for that again, we're all friends here. Is there anything I can get for you? A glass of water perhaps?"  
  
Suddenly Dippet seized Lucius' hand and looked at it strangely. He held the Lucius' hand between his own two hands. Severus swiftly realized what was about to happen, but he made no move. The healer must have suspected something too, as he suddenly could not keep himself from starring. But Lucius didn't see a thing, he smiled paternally. After a moment Dippet brought the white hand to his mouth and tried to bite it. Lucius pulled away quickly and stumbled back against the wall, a livid glare in his eyes.  
  
Lucius swept back towards Dippet, but Severus stopped him in his tracks with a hand to his chest. Severus smiled crookedly at Dippet, and next to him, Lucius relaxed slightly, although his eyes didn't lose their animal wariness. Dippet, still looking up at the two wizards, began a horrible, dry, ragged laugh. Lucius pushed forward against Severus' hand, pulling his wand from his robes. Severus let his hand fall, "Crucio!" Lucius shouted, bitter grin back on his face.  
  
Severus waited for several seconds until Lucius, breathing raggedly, lowered his wand. "A simple Silencing Charm would have sufficed."  
  
"It was to me that the Dark Lord bestowed the lead in Muggle-torture," said Lucius calmly, although his voice had a cruel edge to it. (Book4, pg650)  
  
"Hmm," Severus glanced down at the unconscious man at his feet. "Do you have his wand?"  
  
Lucius pulled a wand made of a very light wood from his robes. Severus licked his lips, the snake-like tongue darting from his mouth for a fraction of a second. Ah, the taste of victory. "And since when," he paused, "do Muggles have wands?"  
  
An angry flash passed through Lucius' eyes, but it vanished instantly, replaced by a cold smile. He turned away from Dippet on the floor and faced Severus, "Aha, my friend, well done."  
  
He shifted his weight and stealthily moved closer to Severus; they were now only inches apart. He leaned in and pressed his lips to Severus' ear softly. It was happening again, just like it had in the past. Why did Lucius have this effect on him? Alarm was a white-hot knife sliding smoothly into his middle, sharp and painfully evident. But he smothered it from his features. Severus wouldn't let him know his fear; that was what he wanted. Lucius' breath was hot against his neck, as searing as his threatening words. "Don't toy with me. Perhaps you have forgotten what happened last time you landed yourself in the way of my anger, and I was generous then." He continued after a small pause, "Yes, He called you his most faithful servant that night (Book4, pg651/2), but I know your little secret, Sev," there were daggers in his voice, "and you never forget it."  
  
Lucius ran his fingers though the sleek black hair, God, no one had hair like Severus.  
  
He glanced back at Dippet, slowing coming to, now gasping for breath. "There's a memory charm on him. Break it," ordered Lucius almost mechanically. "He may be able to tell us about Black's whereabouts, or he may be useless. Either way, get rid of him afterwards."  
  
Lucius turned and began to walk from the room, but he stopped at the door and turned back; Severus was still looking at him. With that he swept out of the room, smiling. 


	9. The Duplicitous Severus Snape

The door thumped shut behind Lucius and it was several seconds before Severus realized that his vision had gone completely out of focus from starring. Something tugged at the front of his robes. He spun around to see that Dippet had pulled himself up into a kneeling position in front of him; the only thing keeping him from falling back to the ground was his desperate grasp of Severus' robe. Severus slowly moved his eyes up to Dippet's face, but in place of the pleading gaze he had seen only moments ago were two perfectly calm, wide hazel eyes.  
  
"Severus," his deep tone almost masking tenseness in his voice, "please.please don't do this." Dippet pulled sharply on the robe, drawing Severus closer to him. "I know Severus," he pulled down on the robe again, dragging a seemingly unconcerned Severus to his knees. "I know what you want.I've always known what you wanted."  
  
Severus abruptly glared up into the shadows hiding the far corner of the room. "You may take your leave," he stated bluntly. The healer hastily strode from the shadows and towards the door, opening it with a shaking hand and shutting it with a bang.  
  
Severus' eyes were far away, but he reached one hand lightly to the side of Dippet's face. Dippet responded by closing his eyes and letting his head ease into Severus' open palm. Severus could almost taste his fear. Unconsciously the corners of his mouth began to curl, "Now, you don't really think that would be best, do you?"  
  
But Dippet tilted his head up immediately, eyes wide again, "No, Severus no, let me give it to you." And before Severus could respond Dippet had reached one hand across to his neck, the other wrapping around his back and pulling them within inches of each other. Severus felt two warm lips brush under his chin and then down his neck, "Please, let me give it to you." No. He grabbed Dippet's light brown hair and yanked his head backwards. No.  
  
Dippet began to tremble, and, without the strength to free himself, he merely slumped forward into Severus. "Please, please." he mumbled incoherently into Severus' shoulder.  
  
Only then did Severus realize how very cold it was in the dungeon.and Dippet in only a tattered shirt and pants.He unclasped his cloak and wrapped it around the other man's shoulders. The muttering stopped, and for a moment the only sound that echoed within the dark room was their breathing.  
  
"There is no need to worry," Severus said softly, sorry to break the calm, "Everything will be fine, I promise."  
  
Dippet turned his hazel eyes up as Severus placed something in his hand. Dippet gazed down at the small black stone in his palm and back up to Severus and back down to the stone. Severus stood and turned to face the doorway. "Portkey," he said to the door without looking back, and he heard Dippet draw in a quick breath as he stepped from the room.  
  
The healer was waiting outside the doorway, watching his feet. "All finished?" he asked meekly when Severus exited. Severus nodded, his eyes emotionless once again. The healer paused for a moment and then decided to chance another question, "And the girl?"  
  
Severus smiled coolly, "What of her, Conner?"  
  
Conner held his breath, not certain if he should continue. But he didn't have to because Severus had seen his fleeting glance from the half open dungeon door and down to his healer's bag. "I do not believe that your services will be necessary again." he spoke clearly and quickly, in a hurry to get out of the cold dungeons, ".tonight." 


	10. No Turning Back

(If you have questions or are confused as to motives, as always, I'm happy to answer your questions!)  
  
_____________________________  
  
Severus opened the door quietly, careful unless she had gone to sleep, but knowing that she wouldn't be asleep, wouldn't leave herself that defenseless here and now.  
  
She was standing at the window and not turning to him or even moving. A thought occurred to him: He had practically run away from her after they kissed, locking her alone in the room. Of course, at the time he had simply decided in his mind that, before he thought of Brin and himself, he would need to figure out what exactly Lucius was playing at with her. Nevertheless, she might be feeling frustrated over his lack of communication.  
  
"Brin." he said in a voice slightly softer than usual. He paused for a moment, waiting to judge her mood by any verbal or physical response she might let slip. He got no response, so he continued, ".it was not my intention to offend you earlier today." He was looking into her eyes, still trying to elicit a response from her.  
  
Just as he was becoming hesitant to speak with her, she crossed the room to stand in front of him. He could feel her warmth inches from him and something that had been stirring in his stomach suddenly surged up, desire swelling in his chest. All of a sudden he it difficult to control his own thoughts, images such as him tearing at her clothing right then and there, or even Lucius walking in on them together, flashing through his mind. She looked up at him curiously, and he was certain she could see it in his eyes.  
  
Beyond any doubt, Brin could tell that something was the matter, and she did something that almost made Severus jump. She stroked his arm and spoke these very welcomed words - "You look tense Severus, everything alright?"  
  
Severus was speechless with her gentleness. "No," he was unused to the warmly pleasant feeling of being so honest with his emotions, "It has merely been a long day."  
  
"You are cold," she smiled, her warm bare hand still stroking his cool arm. He was cold, she thought to herself, in more ways than one. "Come and sit with me by the fire, if you would like."  
  
"I'd like that." he replied unhurriedly. Taking her hand in his, he led her towards the other side of the room. They remained silent while they moved. Severus looked at their hands together- her nails were perfectly shaped and the fire's light glowed onto her white skin, making it look as though she were almost translucent.  
  
"Lovely night isn't it?" she asked, taking her hand away from Severus' - He felt as though his blood stopped circulating.  
  
"Indeed it is," he replied.  
  
"I want to ask you something - something very important." Brin looked serious now and Severus' heart completely stopped. What was she going to ask?  
  
He looked at her questioningly, but a fierce desire within him willed him to take her into his arms and resume where they left off. He knew exactly what he would do to her if she let him. He could see it in his mind... her naked skin against his - their tangled bodies in a violently pleasurable embrace... at that moment within her was the only place he truly wanted to be.  
  
Moving closer to her, the animal within him took over. He was transformed from a rigid man into a hungry beast - He pushed her to the stone-cold wall. Like a shadow he blocked the fire's light from her face, thrusting his hands forward and blocking any way of escape she may have had. He molded his body into hers, pressing her against him. Blood was pounding in his ears as he buried his face into her neck. At the sound of an almost inaudible moan Severus looked up. Brin was looking into his eyes and something was there, something unreadable, was it pleasure?  
  
His breathing quickened and he silenced anything she was about to say with his lips. Pressing even more so into her, he deepened the kiss; the passion was alight. He slowly inched one hand away from the wall and slid it down - past her dark locks and down her collarbone. He closed his eyes as he did so and began to shudder violently - her skin was so warm and soft that it drove him over the edge.  
  
His hands slid to her hips. Don't let him stop this time, Brin begged silently to whatever Gods might be listening.  
  
"Are you sure?" he broke the kiss long enough to look at her. Abruptly it hit him - he recognized the unreadable emotion he had noted earlier in her eyes, because he had seen it in his own reflection many times - It was indeed pleasure, the pleasure of waiting for some event she had planned, watching as her scheme took on tangible shape.  
  
Yet what it was she had planned he could not read in her. She had probably meant to warn him about whatever it was, but he had cut her off twice now, giving into his more primitive cravings. He rested his forehead against hers for a long while as he caught his breath, looking down at her through eyes that were blacker than usual from the combined anger and desire. "There will be no turning back," he said curtly.  
  
She laughed lightly and crisply. "No turning back," she confirmed simply, aping his tone. In the darkness he had covered her in, her eyes looked as black as his. 


	11. Playing With Fire

Two distinct flames from the fire glittered and danced in his two black eyes as he leaned into her again. Brin moaned from deep in her throat and into Severus' mouth. His hands were warm and his slender fingers strong and nimble. When he combed his hands back up into her hair and drew it over her shoulders, his thumbs brushed gently across her breasts and drew out an elongated, zealous moan. She was sure that he meant for her to think that it was an accident, but she knew how calculating he could be.which was exactly why she needed to do something unexpected, something to knock him even more off guard, so that he wouldn't be able to respond to what she knew was coming.  
  
With all her might, Brin pushed Severus off of her. He almost fell backwards but was able to steady himself. She stepped forward past him and turned back to him. He spun to face her, too, but she reached out, and, grabbing his shoulders, she shoved him as hard as she could against the wall.  
  
His breath was ragged again, his eyes glowing. Brin's hands danced up his arms and chest seeking bare flesh, but he was clad in at least two layers of dark material. As her fingertips rose to caress the bare, hot skin of his neck she undid the buttons of his outer shirt and pulled it down his arms to the ground.  
  
It took only seconds for Severus to get control over his rapture and regain his composure, but by the time he recognized the unmistakable rhythm of two boot-clad footsteps followed by a particular tap against the hardwood floor of the room it was too late to react. His gaze instantly hardened as he lifted his eyes to stare up at Lucius, his cane in hand.  
  
As his breath came back, so did his reasoning. He'd done the unthinkable. He'd let his desire and anger take control of him, letting him fall right into Brin's.trap. It made him even angrier with himself than he was at her.  
  
Brin felt something cold press against her neck and something metal curling around the front of her throat. Her eyes narrowed as a harsh, vindictive laugh sounded behind her that she knew could only belong to one man.  
  
Severus looked indifferently into Lucius' livid eyes. Lucius was holding his cane out steadily, resting it over Brin's shoulder and against her neck so that the silver serpent head curled gently around her throat, hoping that Severus would react to the threat of Brin being pulling away. When both Brin and Severus remained frozen Lucius pulled back on his cane ever so slightly to increase the pressure on Brin's windpipe.  
  
In a flash Severus had his hand on the black stem of the cane. He yanked it towards himself, but he didn't really expect Lucius to allow his precious cane to be pulled right from his fingertips.  
  
And Lucius did not let go. He took a step closer to Brin in order to maintain his grip, but at least it removed the pressure from her throat.  
  
At that point Lucius did surprise Severus. He released the cane and placed his hands on Brin's shoulders. Bending his neck slowly to one side, Lucius murmured against the soft back of Brin's shoulders, "What have you two been up to.without me?" Severus let the cane clatter to the floor.  
  
One of Lucius' hands moved deftly forward and found the strap of her dress. Gently he slipped it down that shoulder, exposing more creamy flesh. Her body quivered impulsively at the combination of Lucius' touch and the warmth of his breath on her shoulder, causing a sly grin to appear on his face. He inched closer behind her, and, as he sighed, his full-bodied scent filled her lungs, dispersing inside her.  
  
Brin was still looking straight at Severus, but she could not bear him being so terribly aloof, simply staring unresponsively at the man over her shoulder. She stepped forward towards Severus, and Lucius' let his arms fall to his sides, his smile broadening.  
  
Brin tenderly brought her hand up so that it rested behind Severus' ear and under his dark hair. Her eyes were almost apologetic for dragging him into this, but he had not let her warn him and, as he had said, there was no turning back now. Soothingly she traced the hand down his jaw line until she could rest her thumb over his soft lips. He remained indifferent, still staring behind her to Lucius. She could taste his hatred burning in the air, Lucius once again trying to take something that was not his, daring to snatch something that belonged to Severus.  
  
With her other hand Brin gripped Severus' collar and pulled him from the wall. She effortlessly glided behind him, and, reaching her arms over both of his and around his chest, began undoing the buttons of his black, silken inner shirt.for Lucius to watch.  
  
When she got about halfway down the shirt she stopped and grabbed each side of the collar in the corresponding hand. Then, leisurely, she pulled it down, over his shoulders, until it reached his elbows and would go down no further, holding his arms tightly to his sides and exposing the top two- thirds of his toned chest to the cool air.  
  
With her right hand she reached across his chest to the opposite shoulder, feeling the burning of the bare flesh of his chest pressed up against the delicate underside of her arm as she pulled him closer. Her left hand snaked up his left cheek, across his eyes. Severus' eyes fluttered under her hand and she knew that he could not stand being this submissive for much longer. She glanced coyly up at Lucius and he raised his eyebrows questioningly, challengingly.  
  
Her left hand drew Severus' head down to the left, leaving his neck completely exposed. Staring down at his tender white skin, his silky black hair falling softly on her left arm that was still holding his head to the side, Brin was filled with a dark feeling, a hunger. She rested her mouth on his slender neck, able to feel his pulse through her lips. Greedily she took what he was letting her have of him, pressing her lips harder, tasting him. The fire, the consuming feeling, licked at her, drawing her further into the dark. Without realizing it her teeth were in his flesh, something warm running down her chin.  
  
"Brin." he moaned. It rolled off his tongue in that silky voice of his, pulling her back into reality. He was using her name, and she felt herself tremble at the sound of it. She swallowed hard.  
  
She looked down at the outline of her teeth marks imprinted on the skin of Severus' neck. They were steadily releasing tiny droplets of blood around the edges. Something in her did not want his white skin besmirched by this appalling red, and she ran her fingers around the tiny dents, smearing the blood on her hand. She could feel Severus relax a little and lean back into her, but she could not tear her eyes from her red-stained fingers.  
  
Then a warm hand was around her wrist. She thought it was Severus, but when she looked up she saw the gleaming eyes of Lucius staring straight at her, not noticing how predatory his look had become.  
  
"It seems I must apologize for calling you a Gryffindor earlier today," he drawled with a smile as his gaze shifted down to her fingers.  
  
Brin smiled, "And I am sorry to have disappointed you so," she motioned to herself with the red fingers of the hand he still gripped about the wrist, "Slytherin through and through."  
  
"Then we are even, for now," he whispered in a voice that seemed to be part of the darkness surrounding her. Leaning over Severus who was caught between them, Lucius wrapped his lips around the tips of her three reddened, wet fingers, slowly drawing his hot mouth back up and leaving her fingers clean. He looked up to her again, licking his lips.  
  
It was then that Severus could take no more. He struck as quickly as the snake that represented his house, roughly heaving Lucius away from him, away from Brin, and allowing his demons to burst forth. His shirt lay torn on the ground, but he paid it no heed. His temper went completely ballistic as he turned and pressed Brin in to a corner of the room, taking her mouth before she could protest, forcing her lips apart and taking total possession. Her hands and arms slid around his neck, the blackness that was a part of him anxious to wrap itself around her.  
  
He was licking the roof of her mouth, sliding his tongue around, tasting her. Her hands were flat against the wall behind her. Restlessly his hands slid around her narrow waist, sliding downward, finding the cheeks of her firm ass, cupping them, and using them to pull her against him.  
  
She moaned against his mouth, shaking inside, but unable to fight this fire that was consuming her and making her open for him against her will. Indeed, her mouth opened further under his as he thrust his tongue inside in primal rhythm, one that was being matched by his hips as he feverishly clutched her to him. Her senses whirled as her entire world turned upside down.  
  
And then he froze, his arms still around Brin. Lucius stood behind him, his wand jutting ruthlessly into Severus' naked back. He reached his hand up and gently drew the curtain of Severus' hair from his face and over his shoulder. Turning his head, Lucius bit hard down on the still red mark Brin had left, but Severus wore a carefully schooled, indifferent expression and did not even flinch.  
  
"You belong to me," he hissed furiously and kissed Severus' neck, biting it more gently but still sucking hard enough to leave a mark, "And when I finish with you."  
  
But Lucius did not get a chance to finish. Severus had taken hold of the streaming blond hair at the roots and had jerked it over his shoulder without mercy. Slowly Severus turned his head and inhaled deeply the scent of Lucius' hair, "Don't tempt me Lucius," he uttered in his velvet voice. "It would be more than you could handle."  
  
Lucius laughed softly and turned his head so his lips brushed against Severus' ear, "You are quite wrong about that, my friend."  
  
Severus' features hardened, and he looked as though he were about to say something particularly stinging, but before he could provide anything from his repertoire of scathing rebuttals, Brin breathed a word through clenched teeth: "Stupefy" 


End file.
